Resistance is Futile
by Seth da Hooded Bandit
Summary: Arthur, the Omega Queen of Spades and prisoner to the Kingdom of Diamonds, has a small problem. Cardverse/Omegaverse. FrUK. Yaoi/Smut. This is NOT a re-upload of the chaptered story! Details inside!


**Author's Note: **I suppose this can be counted as a sort of "apology oneshot" for those of you who had been wanting to read more of Resistance is Futile. If you never read it, then it's just a oneshot. I took it down because after this part in the story, I had no idea where the story was going to go. So, here's the big sex scene that would have come up a couple chapters after I stopped. Still can't write smut, but I hope you guys enjoy!

Cardverse/Omegaverse AU. FrUK.

* * *

This was completely and utterly humiliating. Here he was, the proud Queen of Spades, supposed to be defiant and proud whenever he was facing his enemies, and now he was shrunken in a ball towards the back of the cell. He had even pulled the large cushioned nest - that was to be used as his bed - away from the front of the cage and he was lying in it in the corner of the area of imprisonment. And all because of something he couldn't even control. Ever since he was kidnapped against his will, Arthur had been teased and tormented by Francis, the King of Diamonds. The Omega was surprised that his talk of torture, in an effort to torture his brother - the temporary King of Spades - through the bond that they shared, had not yet been put into action yet. The long-haired King seemed to prefer to prod and poke at something in order to irritate it before the actual show began. He was thankful that he hadn't begun to carry out his revenge just yet, although the stares full of hatred coming from his Jack were constantly worrying him. By now, Arthur worried that Vash would be the one to sooner jump into his cell and start the long chain of pain that was to come.

They called his brother a sinner? They'd ought to be the ones begging for forgiveness in front of the altar. Alleric hadn't tortured Francis's mate, he had killed her because she had stood in his path and refused to back down without a fight. And while it was very, very wrong to kill a mate and a high member of the gentry, Vash and Francis's plans were not any more holy that his brother's actions. Vengeance was merely an excuse for his murder, and even if it would cause the two of them to beat him into oblivion, Arthur was determined to hold Lili's name over their heads. It was cruel, but their intentions towards him were cruel as well.

Right now, it was Vash who was playing sentry, and it was making the Queen very uncomfortable. He'd much rather be alone. He could feel something acting up in his body, but he wasn't certain of what it was. He didn't want to automatically jump to _that _conclusion, but it was hard not to. Arthur was no fool. He had paid attention to his lessons and knew about things that were natural to happen to his body, he just wished that the damned Beta Jack wasn't in here so he could be left alone to sort it all out. The Omega was terrified of opening his mouth even, there were waves of subtle pleasure playing off his limbs, all pooling down into his stomach and groin. If the Jack knew what was happening...oh hell, he'd be absolutely mortified.

He was trying to solve the problem within his mind, to come up with some other way that this could be happening. He knew it was possible for mates to transcend their own kingdom, though it was highly uncommon, and he also knew that the Diamonds knew that. It was common knowledge for any kingdom to keep away guards or servants or otherwise that had ranks that would attract the prisoners, but what was terrifying Arthur was that the kingdom had done their job _well. _There was only one Alpha that had been around him this entire time...but that couldn't be right, dammit! He recently lost his mate! There _had _to be some sort of thing that worked against an Alpha's hormones for a while after something like that happened! Arthur understood that instincts were instincts, but he couldn't be the one his were telling to seek out and mate with. This wasn't what he was promised! He glanced up at Vash, noticing that the Jack was giving him an odd look. Shit, he had picked up on his uncomfortableness. He couldn't know that he may or may not be starting some sort of pre-heat or heat or whatever the hell this was, not him! So, he decided to use the unconformity to his advantage.

He started sitting up on his knuckles in the nest and looked up at the Jack with wild eyes, like a deer's expression when it was frozen with fear. Vash's mouth opened a little in concern or confusion and it dropped open some more whenever Arthur started trembling violently. The Queen backed himself up into the corner of the cell and his eyes darted around the room in fear. By now, the Jack had stood up slowly, looking over at the Omega in a slight fear. At once Arthur began spouting nonsense, feeling his fingers skitter against the wall and slowly starting to pound his fists against the stone. His sputtering became louder and louder and more and more crazed. He shivered, making his teeth chatter manually and made his legs quake. Dropping to all fours, he allowed his whole body to start trembling and he looked around the cell in a mad manner, as if there was a fourth wall to the cell. He looked at the Jack straight in the eye and immediatley fell back on his side and ceased the sputtering, in favor of screaming. He slammed his hands over his ears and continued screaming, even whenever Vash ran out the door, probably looking for some help. He had done it! That damn Jack would never know! In reality, him lying on the floor was a way of trying to relieve himself while he was writhing in the heat, but he wasn't going to let Vash know that.

He could hear the voice of him from the outside running back towards the dungeon, little fragments of his sentences,"...just...back...screaming...might...panic attack!"

The prison door was thrown open and although Arthur was pleased that he stumped the Jack, an even bigger fear came down in it's place. He didn't have to open his eyes or stop screaming. He could smell that he was there.

He thought he heard the King say to Vash something along the lines of "I'll take care of this, keep things in order upstairs, alright?" Once the Jack was heading up the stairs, Arthur lowered his screams to sputtering again and he began hyperventilating, though he wasn't sure if it was fake or real. As much as he didn't want to believe it, Francis was the source of all this. He was feeling his stomach turn and the blood in his body seeking the south swiftly. Shit, he was feeling his mind starting to run away and his instincts becoming the dominant brain in his body.

Francis looked down at the pitiful Omega, now dropping the act and starting to writhe and whimper. The King smirked, "What a lovely mask you wear, Queen of Spades. Panic attacks, though, cannot be kept up for very long. You've lost yourself, haven't you?"

Arthur looked up at the Alpha and let out a whine, causing the man to suddenly become surprised. The poor Omega couldn't will himself to move, for fear that he'd crumble into a puddle of moaning mess. Francis blinked, a blush starting to spread across his cheeks. His writhing was not caused by some other Alpha in this Kingdom, was it? Vash had ordered them to stay away, hadn't he? Oh lord, and the way the Omega was staring up at him, keening at him, _needing _him. Oh god, no, no,_ no_!

Eventually, Arthur found the strength in his limbs to crawl on his hands and knees over to the King and grasped the Alpha around the ankle. Words tumbled from his lips in his instinctual time of need, "My king...Francis...my alpha...please..." His green eyes were starting to be filled with unshed tears. Francis was terrified to know that while Arthur was so deep in heat that he was loosing himself to the need of an Alpha, he was more scared whenever he felt his instincts pushing him, urging him to open the cell door and tackle Arthur back into the nest and mate with him. He couldn't! He wouldn't! This man was the thing that he needed to carrying out his revenge for Lili! He couldn't mate with him! Yet, his instincts were pulling at him, sending the blood to other parts of his body and trying to overtake his mind. He wouldn't become lost like Arthur, no way!

"I can't...!" he was terrified whenever the statement came out as a half-gasp. He couldn't remove Arthur's palms from around his ankle, and he could feel himself growing hotter. Francis was loosing it. He had to resist; and yet in this situation, it seemed that resistance was futile. His body and his mind were working at different rates, his body working faster. This was wrong. If this was supposed to happen this way, then him meeting Lili was one hell of a sick joke from God, and he was certain that wasn't the case. Yet, he looked down at the whimpering and whining Omega, writhing against the floor, even dragging his nest with his foot and his own clothes being tugged on in the fit of instinctual madness.

"Sire...my King...my Alpha..._please...I need you...so badly..." _the Queen of Spades mewled in his dire need. He was trying to remove his pants, and the King of Diamonds felt all reason, all knowledge of why this was wrong, all feeling for his dead mate, all of it slipping away and the only thing being left behind was for him to fuck this Omega into the floor and mate with him. And when the hem of the Omega's pants was suddenly pushed down and the Alpha could fully smell the effects of an Omega in heat, something within him snapped and he managed to jam the cell key into the lock and forced the cage door open before pulling it shut again.

Arthur had fallen back into the nest, expectant, with a dark blush spread across his cheeks up to the tips of his ears. Francis had never seen anything so erotic in his life, and he couldn't ever remember being this turned on before. Opening his lips to whine, it gave Francis the perfect opening to pin him to the cushion of the nest and kiss him. His tongue shoved past his lips without permission, but the King was certain that if Arthur was this far gone - he probably wouldn't mind at all. Sure enough, the Omega called out against his mouth in passion and curled his fingers into Francis's slim biceps in an act of desperation.

Foreplay wasn't really necessary whenever an Omega had fallen far into heat, all it really needed was the smell of their Alpha with them and something inside of them. Arthur could only hope that Francis would follow his instincts instead of showering him with the "romantic thing to do". Romance and consideration wasn't going to satisfy his need, what would was merely lust and desire. That's all he really needed now. Just that, and for the man on top of him to feel the same.

The hair on Arthur's neck rose when he could feel the Alpha's palm wrapping around his swollen arousal, even the lightest stimulation causing himself to grow in the man's hand. He wasn't going to hang on for much longer, and he hoped that stretching his legs open even wider would tell Francis that. He needed to feel him inside his body. He needed to feel him mating with him. And he needed to feel his warm seed pooling into him, giving hint at future life. He needed it all.

But before the stubborn Alpha would give into his intoxicating lust, he stripped Arthur bare and proceeded to do the same to himself. Apparently the King wanted some sort of skin to skin contact instead of his precious Omega hiding behind his clothing. Arthur's fingers now scurried along the nest, large enough for an average sized adult to be comfortable on, and finding his search of grasping onto something in vain. Why couldn't he have gotten horny sometime in the castle, then that way they would have had him taken to an actually bedroom instead of being forced to lie in a mediocre cushion in a prison cell. There were no sheets or anything for him to curl his fingers into. Seeing this, Francis plucked Arthur's quivering hand from the bed and led it to the side of the nest, where he could grasp onto it correctly, and he dropped his shirt by the Omega's head. It reeked of his scent, which he knew would stimulate him and want him more; and sure enough, Arthur curled his other hand into the fabric and buried his nose in it, glaring up at the Alpha to stop playing around and hurry up. He thought he would explode from all the built up arousal and heat if Francis didn't do something to relieve him.

From there, Francis grasped onto Arthur's arousal again, teasing it and rubbing his thumb over the head, even go so far as to bending down and licking at the precum that was dripping heavily down his shaft. Arthur quickly shoved is hands into his hair and gripped at the roots tightly, shrilling out in sheer desperation. Both of them could tell by his voice that if Francis wasn't fucking him in five seconds, someone was going to die.

Francis pressed his heavy arousal against Arthur's thigh, releasing some of the pressure on it and moaning lustfully. He could wait just a few more seconds, the Alpha still wanted to touch him. He ran his fingers over the Omega's shaft, adding pressure to the throbbing organ, but not enough to send him over the edge in bliss. In return, the jittering hand of the omega reached down to touch the Alpha's own cock. If he was going to pull him to hell with pleasure, he was going to make sure that the trip wasn't toll free on his part. He certainly shouldn't have underestimated Arthur, because Francis was calling out eagerly, urging for the man to do more, as he only managed to tug at it and rub the tip, giving back the treatment that Francis was giving him. It took a moment for the King to understand what the Queen was trying to do, and forced his hand away from him.

He reached down to touch at the ring of muscle at his hole, and the Omega clenched instinctively. Francis figured that he wouldn't need to be stretched, considering that he'd probably kill him if he tried, and he was far too deep in the arousal to care. Seizing his hips and lifting his pelvis up from the cushion, he pushed the head of his cock within him, enjoying the loud moan he received from Arthur, and noticing that he was so lost in everything that tears escaped from his eyelids that were screwed shut. Forcing himself deeper within him, Francis shuddered at how tight the virgin Omega was and how his damp walls were squeezing him in just the right ways.

He went right ahead and starting his thrusts when he was buried to the hilt, none to gently, as he knew that an Omega in heat craved for fast friction rather than steady waves of pleasure, but he was determined to find that spot where Arthur would scream for him in his thrill filled madness. And once he had found it, he had made it apparent - none too quietly, which was a sign to just keep going at him and pound himself into that spot. Arthur's fingers dug into Francis's back, clawing at him to where there would be obvious markings after they were done, and his fingernails were growing more red with each thrust the Alpha gave within him. The Queen of Spades had never expected for sex and mating to feel so damn _good_, and he gladly rocked his hips back into the thrusts for the King of Diamonds, relishing in the moans that cried out almost harmoniously from both their lips. He was nearing his end, and he whimpered loudly to Francis, "Sire...! Please...I'm...!" But he couldn't find an ending to his sentence whenever he felt his aching shaft being gripped and pumped quickly, and instead wailed out like a banshee whenever he felt himself being pushed over the edge and screamed the name of his Alpha into his chest. His cum splattering in ropes against Francis's chest and he clenched his hole in his fit of pleasure. Feeling the newfound tightness holding his cock, Francis released his essence deep with Arthur, and held him close.

It was customary for an Alpha and Omega to lie in waiting for a while for the seed to do it's work. Planting a tender kiss to the Queen of Spades's temple, he lied there with him, just allowing himself to breathe with him. The maddening instincts were subsiding, and his brain was beginning to turn itself back on. Both of them were sore in a couple of places, but they were spent and satisfied. Arthur had starting rubbing the spots where he had scratched at Francis tenderly, and the King was trying to think.

He had just mated with the Queen of Spades, the man who was supposed to be his tool for accomplishing his revenge on his former mate. Yet, how was it that while he felt much guilt for betraying his deceased mate, his Jack, and his kingdom all in a fit of lust, that he rather liked the Omega that was lying beneath him, how?

Ever since the Queen had arrived, bound and gagged by the three Jokers he had requested to kidnap him, he had found the man to be one hell of a source for entertainment. He was a snapper, loved to use his words and overwhelming pride to sway the emotions in a person or completely demean them, and he both hated whenever the words were directed his way and enjoyed whenever he could use all that vanity and hubris to twist that damnable ego of his around. It was a bit degrading to think of himself as a sadist, even if only within his thoughts and words, as he wasn't sure it was the right word for what he was, but he wasn't entirely sure if Arthur could ever find himself a masochist. But perhaps that feeling was derived that he really just liked Arthur, or at least having control over him. He was favoring the former, but now what...?

By now, the process was probably done with, so Francis shifted his position and pulled out, earning a soft moan from the Queen. He was still weak from the sex, so he looked up to the King to simply rest with him. Francis could still smell the linger of heat clinging to Arthur, so he assumed that they'd be doing this again in due time. For now, though, Francis grasped the blanket that had been tossed aside in one part of the cell and pulled it over himself and his newly found mate. There was no denying that now he'd have to accept the consequences of his actions - not that he could help most of them - and he'd have to find some other way of tearing down Alleric Kirkland. Hadn't Arthur mentioned that until he or his brother found a mate, there would be no true ruler of the throne? Then that meant...Francis could technically now be the ruler of two kingdoms. All that power taken from mating with one person? It was very thrilling to think upon.

Arthur could tell that the King's mind was somewhere else in the world, and he wanted it back on himself. He knew that this was never an intention sought after by the King, but was it so sinful to wish for him to see how much he had enjoyed it? How much he still needed him? It frightened him a little to know that he had just mated with the King of another kingdom, and how this was the man who had planned to end his life in order to torture his brother. The kingdom would be in upheaval, chaos would certainly reign. All because of one round of sex. Why was it always that sex in these kingdoms seemed to have a way of doing that? He tried to dismiss his negative thoughts, in favor of grasping Francis's hand in order to get his attention.

The King met his gaze, and instead of returning Arthur's uncertain look, he gave him a smile and stroked his hair with his other hand. The Omega wasn't sure why he was smiling, or even if the smile was genuine. He whispered softly, "Sire...?"

Francis pulled Arthur closer to him and kept a firm grip around him, "Shh, I won't leave you. Don't worry." Arthur returned his touch wanting to stay close to his mate. He was his mate now, it was hard to wrap his head around, but it was the truth. Instead of mating with some common man from the villages of the Spade Kingdom, he was mated to the King of the Kingdom of Diamonds. It was unsettling, unnerving, and a little scary. However, from what he had gathered about the King, Arthur could tell that he was more bark than he was bite. If it had been the other way around, then the two of them would never be in this position - at least not like this. Why had the King gone so easily on him during his time here? Had he pitied his situation? Had he gone back on his plans? Had he liked him enough to only threaten him if necessary?

Liked him...did Arthur even like Francis? Sure, he had just had sex with him, and they were probably mated until one of them died or something, but could he say that he genuinely liked him? During his stay here, the two of them had had a multitude of conversations, and despite the fact that many of them had ended on negative notes - he found that they had still been intriguing and there were things the two had in common. But that was something that could be shared in mere friends or acquaintances. If there was anything that Arthur could think of as to where he truly liked Francis, it would probably be his physical makeup. He was very handsome, and nice to look at, but that was really all he could think of.

After a few moments of thought, he asked in a hushed voice, "...Do you regret it, sire?"

"Regret mating with you?"

"Yes, sire."

"You don't have to call me 'sire' all the time, and as much as I should...I don't."

"But why...? I should be nothing to you."

"I should really just say that I couldn't suppress my instincts, but I can't. You intrigue me, Arthur. I'm curious to know more about you. I suppose this was the way God intended for this to happen."

Although he was somewhat astonished, he couldn't help but ask, "But what about her...? What about Li-"

Francis cut him off, "Please don't talk about her right now." He pulled him closer to himself, and Arthur wasn't sure what to say. Instead of getting his chance to talk, Francis said back, "I'd love to get to know you as a person, Arthur. If we're to be mates, I want to know so much more about you. Will you cast aside your temporary title as Queen of Spades, and become the Queen of Diamonds? I don't want to have any regret doing this so soon after her." There was a ray of euphoria passing through him, Arthur remembered that it wasn't easy to find the very few possible mates that God had set in one's path. It was something one was born with. Arthur wanted to believe that he had been born destined to become this man's mate, and that perhaps the irritable God had done what he could have to make that happen. Despite the fact that he knew very little about this man, he felt complete, wanted, and possibly even loved. It was a good feeling. But...

"What will you do to get your revenge?" Arthur asked after a while.

"Revenge...I think taking his kingdom will suffice. And now that you're bound to me, there's no reason to not torture him should he act defiant."

"It's grim, but will you call me sinful if I don't mind?"

"Will you call me sinful for wanting you?"

Arthur smiled and looked back up at him, "No."

Francis kissed him and said, "I hope you don't think you're developing stockholm syndrome. I'd rather just let us get to know each other without that sort of hassle."

"I think I'll be alright with that, just as long as I'm not chained down by you."

"Deal."

"So, now that I have you for a mate, does this mean we're in charge of two kingdoms?"

"It appears that way. It will be easier to return power to the Kingdom of Hearts with us to rule over-"

Suddenly the King looked up as the door to the prison was opened up and several pairs of feet stomped down the stairs. One of the voices, recognized as Vash, called, "Sire! Are you alright? There was a lot of screaming and I thought I heard your voice among...!"

Vash trailed off his thought whenever he saw Francis, naked, lying in the makeshift bed with Arthur, equally naked. The servants behind him gasped and all of them hurried back upstairs after processing what the others could have been thinking. The Jack noticed how the Queen was being held protectively by Francis, as if the King wanted no harm from the Beta to come to the Omega.

Emotions were soaring through Vash's brain, but a few seemed to become stuck on him: dread, hatred, betrayal. Francis had slept with the prisoner, mated with him, and so soon after he had lost his dear sister and this man's former mate. It was like he was spitting on Lili's memory. Vash screamed and raddled the cage bars, "You bastard, you traitor! I'll kill you and I'll kill that fucking wanton you have sitting next to you!"

Arthur trembled in fear and Francis held close to him, refusing to allow the Beta to intimidate him. Francis called for the Jack to settle down, and he snapped, "Vash!" The angered blond looked up at him, extremely furious and with the impression that he was going to cry. The King responded sternly, "The plan has changed. Lili's death will not go unpunished, but you will not harm one hair on his head. Do you understand me?" Vash continued to look defiant, and he began to protest before Francis cut him off, "Arthur is now the Queen of Diamonds, show your loyalty to your kingdom."

The Jack screamed out his frustration and hate and proceeded to stomp up the stairs to leave the two alone together once again, and Arthur glanced up at Francis, "Things will be chaotic, my King. There's no way your people will accept me as your Queen."

Francis shook his head, "They'll have to. They do not hate you, they hate your brother. Once his death has been accomplished, they'll think nothing of this."

Arthur growled, "It isn't that simple, Francis! Your kingdom is still in sorrow about your former mate's death. They will be bound to call me an incubus that seduced you."

Francis smiled, "Let them. I don't care." He took Arthur's cheek in one of his palms and said, "Right now, all I care about is that I have you. I don't even care that before a little while ago, our relationship was completely different. Despite my taunts and teases, I've been interested in you and you continue to intrigue me. My instincts are telling me that you're right for me and I'll be damned if I don't follow them."

Arthur leaned into Francis's touch and said, "My instincts are telling me the same, but also that I hope you know what you're getting yourself into."

Giving his Omega another kiss, he nodded, "I do. Before we know it peace will reign again, and you won't have anything to fear about being by my side." He stole a glance at the back of Arthur, and noticed something strange about the markings at the base of his neck. Instead of it being blue like the traditional spade tattoos, it had turned into a sort of green, normally famous for the Club Kingdom. However, that was the proof that his body was starting to accept the King of Diamonds as his mate, as his symbol had changed to a diamond in place of a spade, and the color was starting to change to gold instead of navy, and the tattoo had extended and begun to change in design. This brought a smile to his face. He was certain that if Arthur's marking had begun to change, his probably would as well. That's what it was like to be a mated Alpha and Omega. Once it was set, it was like your souls were intertwined.

Francis wouldn't worry about what his people thought. They'd have their happily ever after one day.

* * *

I apologize for the ease they had adjusting to their situation. I figured that normally between Cardverse couples, they may have a lot of awkwardness and mating just seems to put them at ease that they'll be together, since they're kinda mates for life. But if you didn't get that whole vibe or anything, I'll just be awkward and sorry. (ﾉ∀≦)ﾉ

_**Thanks for Reading! Tell Me What You Thought! **_


End file.
